


These Words Cannot Be Spoken

by anbu-blackout (stifled_genius)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deidara POV, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sasori being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifled_genius/pseuds/anbu-blackout
Summary: In which Deidara still loves his partner, even if he's only half there





	These Words Cannot Be Spoken

“Ahh we made it, yeah.” Deidara grinned as the bird took off, bringing them to the safety of the skies. What was left of his partner clicked disapprovingly from beside him.

The fight had destroyed his partners usual puppet body, revealing the redhead puppet underneath. He’d immortalized at an age not much older than Deidara, but the blond knew Sasori was closer to twice his age.

They had gotten away after completing their mission by assassinating a clan leader, but not before Sasori’s legs had been sliced clean off by one of the surviving ninjas.

“Brat, listen to me,” Sasori croaked, voice much higher than in the other puppet. “I have a spare body in one of the scrolls.”

“Sasori no Danna, we have to get to safety first, yeah?” Deidara shushed the puppet, hauling him up.

“What are you-?” Sasori’s eyes narrowed as Deidara wrapped an arm around the puppet. Deidara readjusted his partner so that Sasori was in his lap, looking outward. One arm firmly held the red-haired puppet in place, the other molding clay in case of attack. Sasori was smooth and cold underneath the cloak, but the body weight against Deidara’s chest was as solid as any real human.

“The clan leaders wife was not in the bargain, we’ll have to charge them extra.” Deidara joked after a few minutes in silence. The woman had jumped in front of her husband, shielding him from one of Deidara’s attacks. When they’d killed the man too, he’d crawled to his wife’s body, apologizing profusely to her.

“Hn.” Sasori’s grunt didn’t carry the same weight without the gravelly voice usually behind it. The tone sounded more like the entitled kid attitude he grated on Deidara for.

“Love makes people do the stupidest things, yeah.” An array of primed clay birds lay in front of them now, and Deidara wrapped the other arm around the puppet, resting his chin on a smooth, hard shoulder.

“Love is useless, there’s no point to it.” Sasori muttered.

“Unless it’s for art.” Deidara countered. “Love for art inspires passion which imbues into one’s work, making it an explosion of emotion and artistic expression yeah!”

“Art should not rely on passion, as passion is fleeting and art shouldn’t be-” And the argument they always spiraled into fell from them, passing the time it took to get to the hideout.

Deidara knew Sasori was probably incapable of love. He knew the puppet probably physically couldn’t return any affection felt for him, or consciously decided not to for whatever personal reasons. But Deidara found he loved Sasori anyway. Sasori called him a brat, yes, and they disagreed on art, yes, but Sasori had always protected Deidara when it was necessary. He had never made fun of his hands, hair, or way of speaking. When Deidara was doing something stupid, Sasori yelled at him, but never held it against him. And when a mission was successful, Sasori praised him.

Not even the kids Deidara had grown up with, graduated from the academy with, whose asses he’d protected in the Explosion Corps extended such niceties. Most of his fellow ninja had been disgusted by his blood limit and enthusiastic enjoyment of explosions.

Perhaps it wasn’t wise to love the first person who treated you decently, but Deidara never claimed to be such.

So he held the puppet close, letting his chakra-infused bird guide them back to a hideout hidden in the hills. It was one of the smaller ones, but at least it was furnished, unlike some others.

Task number one was setting rounds of traps, allowing him to work without fear. Second task was finding the correct scroll to summon a new body for Sasori. The puppet was silent as Deidara rummaged through Sasori’s scrolls.

“Is this the one?” Deidara held up a smaller, tightly sealed scroll in triumph.

“Yes, now get on with it brat.” Sasori’s eyes had previous been rolling around the room, but they snapped back to Deidara.

“Here goes Danna-” He grinned to the broken Sasori, propped in a corner under his cloak. The scroll was unfurled across the floor, with a flourish. His hands formed the symbols previously dictated to him by Sasori, and the room filled with smoke as soon as they made contact with the scroll.

A fully formed human puppet with vacant eyes and a hole in its chest now occupied the floor as Deidara hauled the broken Sasori puppet over.

“Don’t poison me, yeah?” He pushed up his sleeves and stripped the cloak off the broken Sasori.

“I would never, brat.”

“Good.” Deidara reached for the seal in Sasori’s chest, edging his fingers around the cylinder and pulling. It came out after some tugging, poison dripping across the floor as Deidara brought it to the waiting puppet.

It fastened in easily, and previously hollow eyes opened.

“Thank you, Deidara.” Sasori sat up with a chorus of clicks.

“You’re welcome Danna!” Deidara glanced back after washing his hands. Sasori had gotten dressed quickly, sliding the cloak over his shoulders again.

“We should contact Pein.” Sasori sat cross legged on the bed, leaning against the wall.

“I know, yeah.” Deidara groaned, falling face first on the bed. His tasks were complete, and he felt the battle catching up to him now he wasn’t taking care of Sasori. 

The blond had been hit by one of his own explosions, and his side hurt like a bitch. Ignoring it for the sake of Sasori had been easy until now. “Give me a minute, yeah? I’ve been made a victim of my own art.”

 Sasori nodded before closing his eyes. Seconds passed, until Deidara heard a quiet “Come here brat.” He lifted his head from the comforter, to Sasori extending an arm to him.

Deidara didn’t need to be told twice, moving up so that he was lying practically in the puppets lap, Sasori’s arm falling around him.

Sasori’s granny had been a med nin, and it was not the first time Deidara had been on the receiving end of Sasori’s basic knowledge. Deidara wasn’t allowed to mention it, as Sasori did not want to waste chakra repairing others. But he made an exception for Deidara.

And Sasori’s chakra flowing through him felt so good as all his minor injuries healed themselves, and the ache in his side lessened.

“Sasori no Danna,” Deidara took out his ponytail so he could rest his head on the puppet’s shoulder. “I think I love you, yeah.”

He expected some icy retort along the lines of Sasori’s previous “Love is worthless”, yet the redhead was silent.

“You don’t have to say anything, I just thought you should know. You may seem like a dick, but in the end you’re always nice to me.” Deidara murmured, pulling his cloak further around him. His eyes dropped closed as he felt Sasori’s chakra fading from him, leaving an almost healed, practically negligible bruise on his side in place of a wound.

The arm around Deidara tightened almost affectionately, and Deidara mentally pictured the redhead smiling above him.


End file.
